The invention relates to a filling level indicator for a fuel tank of an internal combustion engine which is fueled by liquid fuel to operate a device. Preferably, the device is for countryside, garden, lawn or yard care. The device has a housing whose inner chamber is connected to a tank. Also the device includes a mechanism to make the filling level visible, a mechanism to ventilate the inner chamber of the housing and a mechanism to fix the housing to the tank.